wearepokemonvprpfandomcom-20200214-history
Rhydon
"Kid, I like ya, but you're still a fuckin' weenie" ~Rhydon after a training session with Sawyer Rhydon, often addressed as the appropriately titled nickname "Rhydouche", is a rude beefcake character controlled by Nidoqueen. Origin Pre-Unova Rhydon originally came from the Kanto Safari Zone, taunting Pokemon ever since he was a little Rhyhorn. This habit intensified once he evolved into a Rhydon, harassing Pokemon of all sizes and even picking fights with some. One day, his rude personality and immense strength and carelessness caused him to (seemingly) kill Zangoose indirectly, by pushing her off of a diving board and into a pile or rocks while vacating at her home in some springs. This was the first of many acts to cause the majority of the Pokemon world inhabitats to hate his guts. Well, more so than they already do, anyway... Post-Unova Rhydon has gained much more importance after the desctruction of the old world. One of the first things he did after discovering this new world was open up a gym, realizing the profit he can make, as well as teaching other Pokemon of his cynical ways. Outside of the Gym, he continues with his crude beefcake ways, and harasses anyone he comes across. This usually ends in him biting off more than he can chew, but many other times he has won some challenging fights with his sheer power... and the help of his recent RNG diceroll lover. This power is so great that it is capable of completely levelling a hospital or just straight out killing someone. However, it does not protect him from water, psychic energy or leech seeds, all of which have led to his demise countless times. Personality Rhydon is extremely rude, hostile, and egotistical. He seems to care for no one except for a select few Pokemon. He is also obsessed with becoming stronger, yet, strangely, refuses to evolve, probably so he can abuse his Eviolite. Despite this, he is already quite strong as is for an NFE Pokemon. He also seems to have an accent, more specifically one of a New Yorker, as he talks using -in' instead of ing, 'em instead of them, sometimes you's instead of you, and so on. He also has a liking for alcohol, as he hangs out at the bar at the local cafe quite frequently, which is also where he usually gets into bar fights. Despite this cynical attitude, he seems to show a soft side, albeit rarely, as he helped Saffron and Meganium find Sawk's squad, and also helped Scarlett with some dirty work of hers. Whether or not this was because he was under the effects of her Attract or did it willfully was unknown. Stats Nature: Adamant Ability: ???????? (Probably Rock Head) Moveset: *Earthquake *Stone Edge *Hammer Arm *Horn Drill He has also used Megahorn occasionally but has stopped using this move and started using Horn Drill. It is implied that he has forgotten Megahorn to learn Horn Drill. Relationships The few relationships mentioned above are the only positive ones he has. However, he only truly shows a friendly attitude towards Saffron and Scarlett. He acts mean and asinine with all of his other "friends" and this causes them to show dislike towards him. Just one of many, as the rest of the entire Pokemon world seems to hate him, which is understandable due to him causing the death of a well-loved Pokemon and destroying a hospital filled with children, along with many other catastrophes. He is also secretly dating the Diceroll RNG, which would explain why he always rolls such powerful attacks. Created by He is controlled by Nidoqueen, who also controls Dubs, Girafarig, Zebstrika and Meganium Trivia *Rhydon is the first male character to be controlled by Nidoqueen. He used to be the only male character until Sparky and Greninja were introduced to the RP. However, he is the only male character to appear in the thread roleplays. *Rhydon is the only character controlled by Nidoqueen to not be fully evolved. **This does not include Dubs, who is usually doing minor actions while under Nido's control. *If Rhydon's voice was audible, he would sound quite similar to Michael Rooker if he had a Brooklyn accent *It is customary for the group to respond with "Oh shit" whenever Rhydon appears. *Rhydon is one of the only characters to commonly carry around battle item with him, in this case, an Eviolite. **Despite having this item, he still gets his ass kicked pretty quickly in battles *Rhydon gives the .d all day every day Category:Characters